


Say Yes To This

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [19]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: After a kidnapping, Klaus has to be reassured that Caroline isn't hurt, and Caroline finally gives into her feelings.





	Say Yes To This

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Luiza. This is the first time I've written smut, ever, so please be gentle.

After her high school graduation and Silas’s defeat, everything quiets down in Mystic Falls. It’s not perfect, but it’s relatively more peaceful than it has been in the last few years since Stefan and Damon waltzed into town.

Caroline attends Whitmore for four years, and Klaus stays in New Orleans. It’s not an easy separation, but the winter, spring, and summer breaks she spends with him makes the pining more tolerable. Even with the Mikaelson home empty, Klaus’s siblings having moved around the world to create their own lives, and Klaus and Caroline doing practically everything together, she still doesn’t manage to confess her feelings to him.

She doesn’t understand why. There’s nothing stopping her, nothing stopping _them_.

Either way, once she graduates Whitmore, she says goodbye to Bonnie and Elena and buys a one-way ticket to New Orleans, moving into Klaus’s house and getting a job as an intern at a nearby broadcasting station.

Still, then, not everything is perfect, which Caroline learns the hard way when a coven of witches kidnaps her from a party that Klaus throws a month after she moves.

When Klaus storms into the abandoned mansion that they’ve imprisoned her in and slaughters all the witches in a blur of blond and amber eyes, she raises her perfectly-shaped eyebrows at him in apprehension. “Really?” she asks in her trade-marked tone of sarcasm.  “That was a gorgeous Armani suit that you just ruined with all that blood.”

“Considering that I just saved your pretty blond head, sweetheart,” Klaus shoots back, “I don’t think you have a right to be complaining.”

Caroline rolls her eyes in response, standing up and brushing the dust off her clothes once Klaus snaps the chains that are now free of the witches’ magic. “They wanted to use me as bait for _you_ , so I can complain all I want.”

Klaus scowls, no matching quip ready on his tongue, and it is only then Caroline realizes how panicked he looks. Only a person who truly knew Klaus would know to look for his slightly widened eyes, the whiteness of his knuckles, the flaring of his nostrils.

“Klaus,” she begins reassuringly, “I’m fine. You saved me. The witches couldn’t do me too much harm anyways.”

“If I had gotten here one moment too late,” Klaus states blandly, “it’d have been a different story.”

He’s right, and Caroline knows that.

Caroline had been drifting through the crowd all evening, at the center of the party, conversing with guests and sipping champagne, all while remaining under Klaus’s vigilant eye. The moment he turned even the slightest, the coven pounced, injecting Caroline with a syringe of vervain that they’d mixed with a sedative before cloaking her and dragging her away. The only way they’d gotten in was because of a loophole they’d found in the Mikaelson home’s wards.

They’d been in and out, and none of Klaus’s witches had detected a thing, so, indeed, Caroline was very lucky that Klaus found her.

She stares at Klaus, r _eally_ looks at him and sees the beauty of his face, like the Greek gods carved his features from marble, and how the blood plasters his white dress shirt to his chest, revealing the ripples of his muscular abdomen.

There’s a stray drop of blood smeared along the sharp of his jawline, and she wants to lick it off.

“Klaus,” Caroline gasps suddenly, struck by how much she _wants_ Klaus.

“Did I tell you,” Klaus murmurs, the rasp of his voice causing wetness to pool from her pussy and dampen her panties, “how _ravishing_ you looked tonight?”

“No,” Caroline says, her breath catching. “Why don’t you tell me?” She moves backwards, away from the iron bedposts she was chained to and more towards the dusty bed itself, thoroughly aware of every movement and shifting of her body.

“You’ve always been brighter than the sun, but, tonight, you were irresistible. No one could draw their eyes from you,” Klaus drawls as he stalks forwards, following Caroline. “Every time you moved, your dress would shift, and I would catch a glimpse of your panties. I wanted to pull them off with my teeth. My cock has been perpetually hard all evening.”

“I could give you a hand with that,” Caroline replies solemnly.

She tugs at the silk ties of her dress that are knotted at the nap of her neck, and they give way. The dress plunges to the dirt-streaked floor, pooling around her bare feet.

Klaus lets out a sudden rush of breath as his eyes feast on her blond curls knotted up in a bun, the graceful curve of her bare neck, the swell of her breasts beneath the black laciness of her bra, the smooth flatness of her stomach but still with the faint stretch marks from her chubbier years as a human, the tiny black panties that cover her pussy, and then the miles of the porcelain skin of her shapely legs.

Caroline reaches a swift hand to pluck the pins from her hair, which falls to curtain her exposed throat and brush against the hollows of her collarbone. “Your turn,” she tells Klaus, punctuating her statement with a crude thrust of her chin towards the clothed and prominent bulge between his legs.

“I wasn’t aware we were playing strip poker, sweetheart,” Klaus comments with unreadable eyes, his pronunciation of _sweetheart_ only making her wetter. Still, when she levels him with a stare, he begrudgingly complies.

First, he shucks off the black coat and tosses it behind him. Then, he undoes the buttons of his dress shirt at an agonizing pace at which Caroline nearly complains until she notices the mischievous quirk of his lips.

“I’m surprised you haven’t died of blue balls by now,” Caroline remarks stalely, conveying just how _unimpressed_ she is with Klaus’s little show.

His smirk widens as he finally, _finally_ , speeds up.

Klaus allows his shirt to slip backwards and fall into a heap behind him. Then, in true dramatic Klaus fashion, he tears his dress slacks off until they’re joined by only a few threads. He kicks off his leather shoes and stands in front of Caroline buck-nude.

His chest is lean but still shaped with enough muscle to let onlookers realize that Klaus is formidable enough in a fight. The familiar feather tattoo is inked on the corner of his left shoulder. Towards the slope of his hips, a trail of fine brown-blond hairs leads downwards, and Caroline follows that trail with her gaze until her cerulean eyes land on Klaus’s cock, hard and red and already dripping precome, nestled between his muscular legs.

Her mouth waters, and her pussy clenches around air as she imagines running her hands over his member and taking it inside her.

She can feel more slick gathering along the crotch of her underwear, releasing a sharp, earthy scent that Klaus sniffs at and smiles viciously.

A cool breeze filters its way into the room, likely through the cracks in the roof, and her nipples pebble under the thin lace of her bra.

If possible, Klaus’s cock swells even more, to the point where Caroline briefly wonders if it’ll even fit inside her.

“Now, what?” he demands with eyes that are hooded with lust, lashes fluttering slightly as he blinks.

She doesn’t reply, only reaches around herself to unhook her bra and drop it to the ground and then slowly and seductively ease her panties off her hips.

Caroline takes a steady step towards Klaus, and he growls, his eyes immediately glued to her creamy breasts that sway hypnotically as she walks.

She wants to keep on this teasing façade, but she _can’t take it anymore_! She needs to run her hands over Klaus’s shoulders and abdomen, needs his cock in her, needs his lips on hers.

With a blur of speed, she collides into him, her nipples brushing against his skin as their bodies mold together. His lips descend roughly onto hers, and she rises onto her tiptoes to thread a harsh hand through his already ruffled curls.

His kiss is dirty but _oh so sinfully hot_ as his tongue roughly fucks into the warm and wet depths of her mouth, tracing over her teeth. She nips at his bottom lip, and he growls menacingly into her mouth, trailing a hand around her hip and over her ass. The same hand squeezes her ass cheeks tightly together, tracing a finger lightly over the tight furl of her ass, before continuing to flick elegant fingers against the lips of her pussy and press briefly against her clit.

Her knees buckle slightly, and she keens, but, just as immediately, the hand is gone from where she wants it the most.

Klaus snakes the same hand between them to roughly clutch at her breast, smearing the wetness from her pussy everywhere, and pinch her nipple. Caroline hisses and retaliates by hooking a leg over his hip and grinding the warmth and slick center of her pussy against the velvety, unrelenting hardness of his cock.

Klaus tears their lips apart. “Don’t tempt me, _love_ ,” he warns.

Caroline snorts. “You know, for all your reputation, you turned out to be all talk and no actual action.”

He freezes in place, and Caroline watches his eyes darken with lust until the pupil is no longer visible. She worries at her lower lip with her teeth as he clenches his teeth and harshly breathes out.

Then she squeals in surprise as Klaus hoists her up and tosses her abruptly onto the bed, the momentum stunning her enough that for a moment she stares up at the broken ceiling.

Just as she recovers, he crawls on top of her and snarls, “I’ll _show_ you action.” It sounds cheesy enough that she would have giggled, but then he ducks his head and mouths at her breast and swirls his tongue around her nipple. She throws back her head and moans.

Klaus takes his time, lavishing her breasts with his tongue and tracing patterns into the skin of her stomach with his fingers. He languidly trails his mouth lower and lower, sucking bruises into her porcelain skin that heal and quickly disappear.

He’s teasing her, and it’s killing her. He’ll move his fingers and mouth near and around her pussy but never actually touch her aching, dripping center.

The asshole is playing a manipulative, psychological cat and mouse game!

“That’s it!” Caroline finally snaps when the lust and _need_ is too much for her to bear. She shoves up at him, using the leverage of her legs around his waist to climb on him and straddle him.

“You likely expect me to complain,” Klaus says coyly, “but I like this view just as much as the last one.” Predictably, his eyes are narrowed and focused on her chest.

She rolls her eyes and looks down to see Klaus’s cock, still hard and weeping drops of precome . “Aww,” she says to it in a falsely saccharine tone. “Does somebody feel a little _neglected_?” She bends over to press a kiss to its head, and Klaus grits his teeth audibly. Caroline licks the sharp, bitter taste of Klaus’s precome from her lips, and he watches the motion with rapid eyes.

Then she reaches down and firmly grips his cock in her right hand, squeezing slightly, and he throws back his head and groans.

Caroline smirks, realizing that she has found one of Klaus’s most sensitive points.

With quick movements, Caroline shifts onto her knees and positions her pussy over Klaus’s cock. Slowly, she brushes the head against her folds, ghosting it over her clit. She relishes in the fact that Klaus’s expression has become agonized.

She’d tease him more, but she can’t no longer tolerate her own lust, which has only been growing.

Carefully, Caroline sinks down, the walls of her pussy stretching to fit gradually expanding to accommodate his length, which reaches spots that no man has ever before and presses everywhere.

“Huh,” she remarks simply, glancing down to where they are joined. “That went well.”

Klaus groans in response. “Sweetheart,” he manages to say. “ _Move_.”

“Alright, alright,” she says hastily. “Impatient,” she murmurs under her breath, knowing quite well that he can hear her.

If having Klaus inside her felt _amazing_ , then actually moving is _heaven on earth_.

She rides him swiftly and mercilessly, moving up and down in sharp, jerky motion while her breasts jolt in rhythm. With each movement, the head of his cock is shoved up inside her, and she bites her lip out of pleasure.

Klaus can only keep his head thrown back, expression wrecked, and eyes closed, his neck curved alluringly.

“Who knew that Klaus Mikaelson was so submissive in bed?” Caroline remarks sharply, surprised that she can still string words together despite how overcome she feels.

Riding Klaus’s cock is a thousand times better than fucking herself with her largest dildo, especially since she can feel Klaus like iron rebar in her but pulsing and warm.

Klaus’s eyes flutter open, and he smiles crookedly. “I assure you, I can be quite dominating when I want to, but I enjoy all kinds of sex.”

Caroline hums and briefly wonders what it would be like to straddle his head with her thighs and shove her pussy into his face until he has no option but to eat her out.

That idea sends a thrill through her spine as she realizes sex with Klaus bring out her kinky side in a way that no sex has before.

She moans enthusiastically, steadying one hand against the planes of his chest and using the other to cup her breasts and massage and squeeze.

“Enjoying yourself?” Klaus asks dryly, but then she _slams_ down on him, and he’s back to being at a loss of words.

Beneath her, the muscles of Klaus’s legs draw up tighter and tighter as his spine begins to lift off the bed. He worries at his lip.

“Close?” Caroline asks, and, when Klaus confirms it with a shaky nod, she reaches down to rub at her clit furiously.

Moments later, she moves one last time on Klaus’s cock, which combined with the friction on her clit is enough to send her over, and then he stiffens and comes inside her in a flood of warmth, his spine arching even more of the bed.

He cries out her name when he comes.

She pants and then lifts off Klaus’s cock. Both of their eyes wander to her pussy, and they watch curiously as his come sticks to her thighs. She lifts her eyes and meets Klaus’s before he surges forward.

He flips them over and shoves three fingers into her pussy, fingering her roughly enough that in a matter of seconds her walls tighten around him and she comes a second time, blacking out for a minute.

When she rouses, Klaus has wiped their come with his suit jacket and is smirking at her. “That was _satisfying_ ,” he says dirtily.

She eyes scratches near his collarbone that are healing and realizes that she left them there in the chaos of her second orgasm; she flushes red. “If you insist,” she shoots back, still blushing.

“Round two?” he questions.

She shakes her head. “I will definitely say yes, seeing that you gave me two more orgasms than most men do during the first time. But…just not here.” Caroline casts a wary look at their battered surroundings before staring at the dirty bed they had just defiled and the bodies scattered around it. “I could use a blood bag, actually.”

Klaus must really be satisfied if he doesn’t teasingly offer her blood from one of the willing humans they keep on retainer. “I could use some refreshments,” he agrees.

“Good,” Caroline says as she slips off the bed. “But, next time we start with you eating me out until my legs collapse under me. Capiche?”

He nods. “Of course, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/). Request prompts or just drop to say hi!


End file.
